Best thing - Meroochless SMUT
by Kurumaka
Summary: Requested. Mitch, Jero, Mat and Rob banging. [4SOME] [NSFW]


"This is the best thing we ever came up with," Rob smirked, casting a quick glance to the side at Jerome.  
Jerome nodded, licking his lips. His eyes were trained on the beautiful and very much arousing sight in front of them.  
On the bed, Mitch and Mat were sitting, lips glued together like they would die if they separated. Mitch's slender hand tugged at Mat's arousal as Mat did the same to the Canadian, both swallowing down the other's moans and groans.  
Rob bit his lip, standing up from his seat on the couch. Jerome mimicked him, the two walking over to the bed and sitting behind the smaller males.  
They pulled the boys away from each other, though a small string of saliva still connected their kiss-swollen lips.  
"On your hands and knees," Jerome commanded.  
Both of them complied, baring themselves fully as they gazed at their boyfriends over their shoulders. They looked absolutely irresistible, with their cheeks flushed, half-lidded, misty eyes and sweat-slicked hair.  
Rob reached to his bag, pulling out a small bottle of lube. He lathered his fingers, passing the bottle to Jerome as he wasted no time in preparing Mat. He inserted one finger, Mat bracing himself by fisting the sheets. He gritted his teeth, squeezing his eyes closed as Rob wriggled his finger around, adding more when he adjusted.  
Opening his eyes a crack, he was met with Mitch's red face, the Canadian biting his lip harshly. Mat surged forward, pressing their lips together. Mitch moaned, not being able to hold himself back as he rocked on Jerome's fingers, pushing them further into himself.  
The fingers were pulled out of them after Jerome and Rob smirked at each other, drawing out twin whimpers from them. They busied themselves with kissing, full of tongues and teeth, as Jerome and Rob covered themselves with lube, not resisting a few more teasing tugs each.  
To say that it was hot was an understatement. Feeling the pleasure coursing through them and seeing the same pleasure painted onto a beautiful face right in front of them was heightening the experience even further.  
Mitch and Mat gazed at each other, lust-clouded eyes boring into each other as their lithe bodies were rocked, moans and mewls leaving their red lips.  
Jerome and Rob were having their fair share of the fun, feeling the tightness of their boyfriends and seeing the pleasured expression of the other one. They nodded at each other, picking up their paced, drawing out loud noises from both the bottoms, who had to hold onto each other to stay upright.  
Jerome leaned down, changing the angle slightly as he nibbled on Mitch's earlobe. He whispered, looking straight into Mat's barely open eyes, "You like this, don't you?"  
He smirked as Mat's face flushed deeper red and he burried it into his arms. Mitch was moaning sinfully under him, bucking with each of his thrusts as he brushed past his prostate.  
Rob joined him, sucking on Mat's soft shoulder. "I'm sure they do," he mumbled back, obviously pleased with himself.  
"Well, do you?" Jerome asked teasingly as he moved his hand forward, taking hold of Mitch's member and pumping it in time with his thrusts. Looking over, he could see that Rib did the same, rubbing small circles over Mat's tip.  
"Yes!" Mitch and Mat shouted almost simultaneously, both panting harshly as they struggled to look over their shoulders at the person pleasuring them.  
"Good boys," Rob praised, nodding at Jerome. They sped up, listening to the delicious moans coming from their boyfriends.  
Mat, not being able to hold back anymore, leaned forward to kiss Mitch again, fruitlessly trying to muffle his groans as he came, white painting the sheets as he slumped forward, unable to hold himself up anymore.  
"Aah!" Mitch outright moaned, the sight of pleasure etched on Mat's face pushing him over the edge. He slumped down next to Mat, moving a bit to kiss him, moaning softly as Jerome still rocked into his oversensitive body.  
Rob and Jerome came at the same time, groaning lowly and they thrust in one last time, filling their boyfriends to the brim. They flopped down next to them, a giant tangle of limps, panting and breathing harshly as they came down from their highs.  
"We have to do this again…" Rob mumbled, brushing Mat's sweaty hair out of his face.  
"Definitely," Mitch whispered back, turning his head slightly to kiss Jerome.  
If he knew that they'd do this in Montreal, he'd bring them all a long time ago.


End file.
